


A Burst Of Color

by FusionFollower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, sick!hinata, sick!nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: The last thing Kageyama expected was to meet the love of his life by accidentally storming into a hospital room and swearing at a complete stranger.OR: While visiting Nishinoya, Kageyama meets Hinata Shoyo, a boy his age with a love for volleyball and an illness preventing him from leaving his bed.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	A Burst Of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!
> 
> This is kinda rushed but I got inspired by a very old anime and this just spewed out of me.

Kageyama grumbled as he stormed down the hospital hallway, a bag in his hand. He was on his way back to Nishinoya's room to give him his birthday present. Of course, he had to be late because of the stupid traffic, and now he was never gonna hear the end of it.

Ripping the door open, he scowled angrily. "Here's your fucking present!"

But a couple painfully slow seconds later, Kageyama realized not only was he not talking to Nishinoya, but he was talking to a complete stranger.

It was a boy, possibly in his teens based on his height, with ginger hair and creamy white skin. He wore light blue pajamas and was sitting up, staring at Kageyama with shock and disbelief.

"Uh...I am, so sorry." Kageyama had no idea what else he could say. So he gave a quick bow and went to shut the door.

"Ah wait a second, what was that about?" The boy asked him in confusion.

Kageyama sighed. "Wrong room, actually," He glanced at the number on the door. "That's weird...um, wasn't this Nishinoya Yuu's room?"

A smile sprouted on the boys face. "He was moved a few doors down. But just so I know, is this guy your friend or should I be calling for a nurse before you can do any real damage?"

"He's my friend," Kageyama rolled his eyes. "It's his birthday and I just know he's gonna throw a fit that I'm late. Anyways, I'll leave you-"

The boy's eyes sparkled and he let out a gasp as he noticed Kageyama's shoes. "Whooaaaaa! Those are volleyball shoes!"

"You like volleyball?" Kageyama asked with an eyebrow raised. He had just been practicing before taking the bus over.

"I love it, I watch it on TV all the time, and I use to play back in high school before my condition worsened." He explained with a grin.

Kageyama's eyes widened. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, you?"

"Also twenty-two...huh, you're so short." Kageyama blurted the words about before he even realized what he said, then his face flushed red and he covered his mouth with his hand, dropping the gift for Nishinoya on the ground. "I-I mean..."

The boy burst out into laughter. "Haha, wow, you really have no filter do you?" He suddenly pouted. "And just cause I'm short doesn't mean you should underestimate me, I use to be able to jump like nobodies business!"

"Seriously? No offense but you don't exactly look it." Kageyama deadpanned.

"Sheesh, you're so rude. What's your name? Or should I just call you baka?" He snapped.

Kageyama's eyes narrowed. "It's Kageyama Tobio, dumbass."

"Bakeyama it is. I'm Hinata Shoyo!" The boy grinned at him, looking quite pleased with the name he decided on.

"Tch, I'm outta here. My friends are gonna kill me as it is." Kageyama grumbled. Without waiting for a reply, Kageyama stormed out and shut the door.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Hinata. He's pretty cool, he hasn't been here long but we get along well." Nishinoya explained with a smile, sitting up in the hospital bed, surrounding by different presents from his friends.

Asahi frowned. "Does he have the same thing you do?"

Nishinoya shrugged. "I dunno, we didn't exchange what we're in for."

"Whatever, I dropped off the gift, I'm going." Tsukishima said simply, heading out the door. Yamaguchi apologized on his behalf before following after him.

Suga smiled softly. "I'm glad you have a friend here now though, I always feel guilty when we all have to leave."

Nishinoya waved him off. "Eh I'm fine, sometimes I can't get Asahi to stop texting me, seriously, when I'm trying to sleep my phone will just go off constantly-"

"It's only cause I worry!" Asahi insisted, blushing shyly.

Nishinoya chuckled a little before looking at Kageyama. "Hey, where's my present anyways?"

"Huh?" Kageyama frowned.

"You texted you were bringing one," Nishinoya glanced around. "What'd you bring?"

Kageyama glanced down at his empty hands and paled. "OH MY GOD I LEFT IT IN THAT GUY'S ROOM!"

Daichi face palmed. "Of course you did."

"Garrr, I'll go and get it." Kageyama grumbled.

Nishinoya frowned. "Well that'd be great but visiting hours ended, the nurse is gonna be here any minute to kick you guys out."

"I...I'll get it tomorrow then," Kageyama sighed heavily in defeat.

They all bid farewell to Nishinoya and wished him a few final happy birthdays before exiting the hospital.

* * *

"Aw back again? Did you miss me that much?" Hinata teased when Kageyama entered his room the next day.

Kageyama glared at him before glancing around the room. "Where's the bag I left here?"

"Oh yeah, the nurse threw it out."

Kageyama's jaw dropped. "WHAT!?'

"Don't worry, the volleyball's fine." Hinata held up the custom volleyball that had NISHINOYA written on it and a lightning bolt pattern. 

"...You did that on purpose." Kageyama grumbled, storming over to take it.

Hinata chuckled. "I couldn't resist. I knew you'd be back since you forgot it like an idiot. But I'm glad, I don't get many visitors." 

This made Kageyama feel a little guilty. Nishinoya always had visitors, everyday, sometimes he forgot others didn't have that luxury. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what? It's no big deal. I still have friends, they're just usually busy." Hinata shrugged, looking unbothered as he tossed the ball up in the air before catching it again. "Hey, would you do me a favor? Would you pass the ball with me a couple times?"

Kageyama frowned. "Like...while you're sitting in bed?"

"Yeah if you don't mind. C'mon, I haven't gotten to throw a ball around in forever." Hinata pleaded.

It was kind of weird, Hinata was practically a stranger, but Kageyama couldn't deny the request. Maybe it was wrong to pity Hinata, but he couldn't help it.

Backing up a little, Kageyama held out his hands to catch the ball.

Hinata threw it up before smacking it towards Kageyama, who caught it and sent it back his way.

This simple back and forth continued for nearly five minutes, but when Kageyama tossed the ball back to Hinata, instead of catching it, it just smacked his hand and Hinata's hand suddenly went limp, flopping onto his lap.

"Oh..." Hinata stared down at his lap in mild surprise. Kageyama froze, unsure of what to make of the situation.

But then, Hinata gave him a bright smile. "I guess that's it. Thanks for playing."

"...Sure." Kageyama nodded briefly, picking up the ball. Hopefully Nishinoya wouldn't mind that it was slightly used.

Hinata gripped the blanket in his lap with his one hand, the other still laying limp. "Will you...come play again with me tomorrow?"

Was it pity that made him say yes? Was it Hinata's bright energy? Was it the strange feeling that Hinata liked volleyball as much as Kageyama did? Kageyama wasn't sure why.

But nonetheless, he told Hinata he'd come again tomorrow.

* * *

"Ewww, strawberry milk?" Hinata sweat dropped, giving Kageyama an unimpressed look. "That sounds kinda gross."

Kageyama scowled. "Don't bash on my likes!"

Hinata chuckled a little as he gently tossed the volleyball to Kageyama from bed. "You're right, I'd hate to drive you away."

"Tch, just shut up and play." He snapped, tossing the ball back.

Hinata smiled. "So besides weird milk and volleyball, what else do you like?"

Kageyama froze for a moment, almost not catching the ball when it was tossed to him. "...I guess...yogurt?"

"Huuuuh?" Hinata stared at him in disbelief, then burst out into laughter. "Oh wow, those are your likes huh? Volleyball, milk and yogurt?"

"S-Shut up dumbass!" Kageyama flushed red, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What about you? What do you like?"

Hinata's laughter faded as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm...well, I love volleyball, and videogames are fun, and I like painting, but not typical painting. I love finger painting and just splattering the paint all over the canvas you know?" His eyes brightened as he explained. "When you give something so plain and boring a splash of color, it's like you're lighting up a whole new world!"

"...Huh...lighting up a whole new world..." Kageyama mumbled, then a small smile formed on his lips. "That's kind of how I see volleyball I guess. Whenever I'm on court, I feel like I'm in a different world."

"Right? It's amazing isn't it? When you're so passionate about something, it takes over." Hinata grinned.

Kageyama couldn't help smiling back. "Yeah...you're right."

* * *

"Wait, you're visiting that boy again?" Daichi asked with an eyebrow raised as they finished practice.

Kageyama grunted a little. "We're friends, he likes volleyball."

"Can we meet him?" Suga asked with a smile.

"No way!" Kageyama snapped suddenly, before flushing red with embarrassment.

Why couldn't they meet him? Kageyama didn't really have a good reason...

He just...didn't want to share Hinata.

"Oh come on, he sounds cool." Yamaguchi insisted with a pout.

Tsukishima groaned. "I don't want to waste another day in the hospital."

"TSUKISHIMA!" Daichi scolded angrily. The blonde held up his hands in defense.

"I'm going to visit Nishinoya, we could at least walk to the hospital together." Asahi offered with a smile.

Kageyama frowned. "...I guess that'd be okay."

When they arrived at the hospital, Kageyama bid farewell to his friend before going to see Hinata in his room.

Hinata was playing a game on his phone, his arm had an IV in it. When he saw Kageyama, he beamed and set his phone down instantly. "Kageyama, you're back again!"

"Of course dumbass, I said I'd keep visiting." Kageyama mumbled, sitting down in the seat next to his bed.

Hinata scratched his cheek with his finger sheepishly. "I know, I just didn't think you'd come over every day."

"Well I'm here. Oh, I brought this." Kageyama dug around in his bag before taking out a dvd. "It's our latest game, if you wanted to watch it?..."

Hinata gasped, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "You mean I could see you play!? Put it in!" He insisted.

Kageyama did as told and slipped the dvd into the player.

They watched the whole game, Hinata commenting on how cool everyone was, especially Kageyama. At some point while they were watching it, Kageyama had rested his hand on Hinata's leg, and Hinata had covered his hand with his own.

It wasn't until the nurse came and told them visiting hours were over that Kageyama finally left.

* * *

"Kageyama, can I kiss you?"

"HAAAAAH!?" Kageyama dropped the volleyball, eyes wide and face flushed. It was the next day.

Hinata was grinning at him. "Well?"

"W-Why would you ask that, dumbass?" He snapped shyly.

Hinata shrugged. "Welllll, I've never kissed anyone, you don't meet a lot of people in the hospital you know? And you're..." He smiled cutely, a light blush on his cheeks. "Someone I want to kiss."

"..." Kageyama was speechless, his heart was thumping so loudly he just wanted to tell it to shut up. "...Fine...whatever."

Hesitantly, he came over to Hinata and placed a gentle hand on the boy's cheek. Hinata's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in. Kageyama met him half way and pressed their lips together.

And just like that, fireworks erupted in his stomach.

* * *

The next day, things were different.

Kageyama explained that he was there to visit Hinata, but when the nurse frowned at him he felt his blood run cold.

"I'm sorry, Hinata is in a critical state right now and cannot accept visitors at the moment."

A million questions rested on Kageyama's tongue, ranging all the way from 'is he okay?' to 'why won't you let me see him you bitch?'.

But instead, he left the hospital. What else could he do?

* * *

"They offered me a surgery that could cure me." Kageyama froze at those words, looking at Hinata with surprise.

He was visiting once again, and it pained him to see how Hinata looked now.

His eyes were drained of life, skin pale and lips practically grey. Exhaustion clear in his body language as he smiled tiredly at Kageyama, laying down in the hospital bed.

"...But there's a chance...it could fail too..." He added when he knew he had Kageyama's attention.

Kageyama felt a lump form in his throat. "...Are you...going to do it?"

"I'm not sure..." Hinata smiled weakly at the ceiling. "I feel like I've always been sick, since I can remember. But..." He gripped the blanket tightly. Kageyama let out a choked gasp as he saw tears bubbling in the corners of Hinata's eyes, a pained expression on his face as he shut his eyes tightly.

"There's still...so much I wanted to do, y'know?" He explained, voice cracking.

Kageyama's chest ached at those words. This man who he had grown to know over the course of two months...was going to slip out from under his finger tips so soon...

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

"Hey...Kageyama...if I was in love with you...would you want to know?"

He was so unbelievably _selfish_.

"...No...I wouldn't..." It would be too hard. Too damn hard.

* * *

When he dies, the doctors tell him Hinata went peacefully in his sleep. 

It was a little relieving, but it didn't make the pain any better.

The funeral was quiet, filled with people Kageyama never knew, only heard about.

They thanked him for coming and for bringing flowers and Hinata's mother even hugged him, going on and on about how lonely Hinata had been before he came along.

He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about how Hinata _had_ been.

It isn't until Hinata's mother tells him about how Hinata would talk on and on about Kageyama and call him the 'king of the volleyball court' that Kageyama broke down in sobs.

* * *

"Everyone, check it out." Asahi entered the gym with a grin, a certain short libero following along. It had been three months since the funeral.

Kageyama's eyes widened in pure shock, as did everyone else's.

Nishinoya grinned at them, a light blush on his cheeks and eyes closed. "I got discharged!"

It was in that moment that Kageyama thought everything looked much brighter. 

As if the world had finally been given color.

Nishinoya was given many hugs, the gym was filled with cheers from his friends.

The only person who hadn't moved was Kageyama.

"Hey why the tears? This is a good thing." He insisted with a pout, hands on his hips as he looked at Kageyama with disapproval.

Kageyama sniffed loudly as his shoulders trembled. "It is a good thing...it's a really great thing..." An image of Hinata beaming at him appeared in his mind.

He smiled tearfully at Nishinoya. "Thank goodness."


End file.
